Two to Tango, Sweetheart
by Seylin
Summary: It takes two to tango and the maids know everything. Slash.


**Title**: Two to Tango, Sweetheart  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: It takes two to tango and the maids know everything.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Slash, Ambrose/Cain. Ambrose/OC. Cain/OC.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Two to Tango, Sweetheart

To say that Cain was furious would have been just the tip of the ice berg. His eyes had a look that could be associated with the burn that occurs only when one touches or is exposed to the coldest of ice. Every maid, guard or innocent passer by did their best to avoid him and not incur his wrath as he stalked towards the Queen's private study. Cain stopped just outside the door and looked at the guards that stood on either side.

"Is Ambrose in there?" He growled. The guards were silent having never seen Cain in such a rage. "Well!"

"L-Lord Ambrose is inside with the Queen… but…" Before he could finish Cain had opened the doors and stalked inside interrupting the meeting between the Queen and her head advisor.

"Mister Cain?" The Queen questioned shocked by his sudden, unannounced, entrance.

"Pardon your majesty but I need to talk to Ambrose. Now." Cain fixed his eyes on Ambrose's hoping to make him as nervous as he made everyone else. Ambrose, however, looked back at him calmly.

"I am having my weekly meeting with the Queen Cain, surely this can wait until we're through," Ambrose replied. Cain growled and grabbed Ambrose's wrist bringing him out of his seat across from the Queen.

"I said _Now_." Cain pulled Ambrose closer fixing his ice blue eyes on him then turned and pulled him out of the room leaving the Queen in shock.

Cain pulled Ambrose down the hallway ignoring all the questioning looks they were getting. When Cain found an empty room he pushed Ambrose in and then slammed the door behind myself. Ambrose stumbled but quickly caught his balance and straightened fixing Cain with a glare of his own.

"May I ask what I have done to be treated so roughly and rudely, in front of the Queen no less!" Ambrose demanded brushing himself off.

"Why don't you tell me Ambrose?" Cain growled.

"I would if I knew what had caused such a reaction from you!" Ambrose replied.

"Oh so you're going to play around like that? Fine, I'll tell you what you've done. Today I come in from training the new group of Tin Men thinking perhaps we could have lunch together but then I hear the maids giggling about that visiting Duke, Morie or whatever his name was."

"Morven, Duke Morven," Ambrose supplied. Cain glared and Ambrose shut his mouth.

"The maids were giggling about how they had seen this Duke and you looking pretty damn cozy in a secluded hallway."

"Well the maids do know everything."

"How long has this being going on Ambrose?" Ambrose thought for a moment before he answered.

"I'd say about four months, the Duke has been paying a lot of visits to the Queen lately," Ambrose answered as if it were nothing. If anything Cain's eyes became colder.

"How _could _you?" He demanded quietly. Ambrose blinked, almost innocently.

"Do what Cain?"

"Sleep with someone else!" Cain seethed. Ambrose rolled his eyes and Cain felt like drawing his gun, it took all his willpower not to do so. "I can't believe you would-"

"It takes two to tango, _sweetheart_," Ambrose said interrupting him. Cain blinked at the venom that dripped from the pet name he had given Glitch so long ago.

"What are you talking about?" Cain questioned.

"The maids know everything Cain," Ambrose stated. At Cain's clueless look Ambrose sighed. "Five months ago from yesterday I heard the maids giggling much like you did today. Now I've never been one for petty gossip but when I heard them mention your name I stopped to listen. It seems that Lorienne was on her way to get some apples for that evening's supper when she heard panting and groaning from the stables."

Ambrose watched Cain's face paled with each word he spoke.

"Now I'm sure you know how curious the maids can be so she peeked into the stable and guess what she saw?"

"Am-" Cain started but Ambrose did not give him a chance to continue.

"Lorienne saw you and one of the stable hands, oh how should I put this? Caught in a moment of passion? Yes, that will work. Now, as I said, it takes two to tango. You have no right to make me feel that I have done something wrong when it was you who took someone else first!"

Cain felt a pain in his heart at the hurt look in Ambrose's eyes. He could have sworn that he saw tears there. Cain reached out to lay a hand on Ambrose's shoulder but Ambrose slapped his hand away.

"Don't," Ambrose ordered. "Don't you dare try to comfort me."

"Ambrose… I'm…"

"What? Sorry? There's no need to be sorry Cain. It's as one of those poets from the Other Side that DG talks about all the time said, 'nothing gold can stay'. You were my gold Cain… but you couldn't stay." Ambrose brushed past him heading for the door.

"Ambrose…" Ambrose paused at the door; he had it open now, one foot in the hallway.

"It takes two to tango, sweetheart. Our tango just ended." With that Ambrose left Cain standing in the empty room with an empty heart.


End file.
